


Who Drank All the Milk?

by ibstudent



Series: Secret Relationship [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Property of Tony Stark, SHIELD, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve's ass, Tony Stark Has A Heart, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent
Summary: Tony and Steve are dating. Which is great. Except for the fact that no one else knows...(May turn this into a series, not sure yet.)





	Who Drank All the Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes. I don't have a beta, so constructive criticism is much appreciated!

“Okay, seriously!?! Who keeps drinking all the milk and leaving the carton? I wasn’t aware I lived with teenagers!” 

Everyone else looked away while simultaneously looking at both Clint and Steve. Both of them were completely oblivious. 

“Clint? Steve? Is there something you’d like to share? Because everyone else is looking at you guys, so ya know, just guessing that you might have something to do with this?”

Tony wasn’t actually as upset as he seemed and everyone knew it. The team had moved in going on six months ago. It had started with Clint, and Tasha had followed him. The rest just decided to follow suit until all six of them were living at the tower. Sometimes they just absolutely couldn’t stand each other, but most of the time it was like one big happy family. Key word being most.

Clint immediately started defending himself, “It wasn’t me! Honestly! Tasha? Would I ever do something like that? Besides, I don’t even really use the milk.” 

All eyes then turned to Steve, apparently deeming Clint’s alibi acceptable. For now. Steve however, was buried in whatever article he was reading. It took Tony literally shouting at him to look up.

“I’m sorry, were you talking to me?” He looked innocent, but he knew full well what he was doing. 

Tony tried to keep a straight face, "Well,ya know, we were just wondering if you knew who had been drinking all the milk and putting back the empty carton. And since Clint has been deemed innocent for once, you’re kind of the only person left. Unless there’s someone else in the tower that I don’t know about. Which, is impossible, considering JARVIS is on at all times.” 

Steve just kept the sass going, “Well, if that’s the case, why don’t you check the video footage? Wouldn’t that be definitive proof?”

Tony just rolled his eyes playfully, “That would just take all the fun out! Being Sherlock Holmes seems pretty fun.” 

Steve went back to reading, “Well then I guess you’ll never know.”

A collective groan went up from around the breakfast bar.  
.  
.  
Tony eventually gave up. If an empty milk carton was the price he had to pay to keep the team here, then so be it. At first, he hadn’t been so sure about letting everyone move in. The only person he had ever really lived with was Pepper, and that was so very different from having two super spy assassins, a god, a scientist, and a super soldier move in. Even when everyone had moved in, Tony mostly kept to the workshop. That is until Steve kept bugging him. Something about coffee not being a food group and that he needed to eat more than once every two days. Tony now spent less time in the shop. 

The door to the shop whooshed open, signaling that someone had come in. Tony really couldn’t be bothered, nobody could get in without an access code, and those were given out to a select few people. 

“Tony?” 

It was Steve. Probably with food again, not that Tony minded. If Steve brought him food, he didn’t have to stop working to go get some. It was a win win situation. Steve got to indulge in his mother henning, and Tony ate but didn’t have to stop working. 

“Over here Cap!” By over here, Tony meant under the hood of his latest hobby project, a 1970 Ford Mustang.

Steve meandered his way over. As he got closer, Tony could smell food. Good food smells. Good enough to make him stand up and get a look. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Steve had found him, and bent down for a kiss.

Tony thought it was supposed to have just been a peck, but he turned it into something more. After several minutes however, Steve forcibly pulled back.

“Mmm. As much as I love kissing you, you should eat. I need to get back to my office before someone notices.” 

“Oh screw them,” Tony mumbled around his burger,”you’re Captain Fucking America, you can do what you want. Anyone has a problem with that, tell them to talk to me.” 

Steve just laughed, “Well, as much as I wish that were true, and as much as I wish I could stay,I have more paperwork to get done before the end of the day. If I don’t get it done, Fury is gonna have my ass.” 

Tony looked up, “Nope. Sorry. No can do. That ass is mine, anyone else who wants it can fight me. And you should remind them, I have an armory of Iron Man suits to fight with.” 

Steve laughed at that, "I'd remind anyone who tries, but no one knows we're dating sooo.” 

“Fair enough.” A pause, and then, “Kiss me?”

“Anytime you want baby.”


End file.
